<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>relax by talesofthelotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045208">relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus'>talesofthelotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XINGTOBER 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rock Stars, Zhang Yixing's Birthday 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone suspects that rock duo zhang yixing and kim jongdae are together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XINGTOBER 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in light of recent events, here's some xingdae for you all ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights glare overhead—overwhelmingly bright, Yixing sweats under its beam. He grimaces slightly—he can feel his ripped tank sticking tightly to his abdomen, and the strap of his electric guitar shifting around on his shoulder as he moves. His fingers move lightly along the frets of guitar—well-worn and calloused, they glide easily and familiarly across the strings.</p><p>His sternum vibrates with the force of the sound coming out from the amp behind him—it’s one of his favorite feelings, the way his body shudders to the music he creates with his hands, and as he shares a glance with Jongdae, a few feet away from him, he knows he feels the same. He ducks his head, sweat beginning to drip from the fringe covering his eyes, and bends over his guitar, focusing on the buildup to the climax of the song, feet tapping out a strong rhythm to the drums in the back.</p><p>Making his way slowly to Jongdae, who’s similarly sweaty from jumping around the stage, Yixing grins at him and winks when Jongdae rips his mic off the stand he had been dragging around, turning to sing directly at him. The audience screams, and he smirks, knowing full well that they all think he and Jongdae are fucking. He knows. He reads their tweets (on incognito, of course).</p><p>The song finishes with Jongdae on his knees, veins bulging from his neck, hair sticking up at the ends from where he’s mussed it up with his hand, and Yixing leaning in close to him, one hand still pulled away from his body from the last furious strum of his guitar. Adrenaline rushes through him, making him dizzy, and as Jongdae looks up at him through dark, dark eyelashes and a challenging smile at the corner of his mouth, Yixing can’t help but pull him up and crush their mouths together.</p><p>Jongdae, to his credit, doesn’t even hesitate before he’s dropping his mic and flinging one arm around Yixing’s neck, pulling him closer, the other hand under Yixing’s chin to angle him the way he likes. Yixing can hear the audience screaming, but he doesn’t care, too absorbed in the way Jongdae smells like sweat and musk and <em>oh</em>, the way he bites at his lower lip gently before sucking it, hard. If there are accounts of his knees buckling during the kiss on Twitter later, well, Yixing firmly denies them. Their teeth clash, and all in all, it’s one of their messiest kisses, but he loves it anyways.</p><p>Eventually, Jongdae pulls away, but his hand stays twisted around the hem of Yixing’s tank, which had gotten pulled down slightly on one shoulder at some point. He reaches up to fix it, then pats the cloth lightly, and leans back in to whisper in Yixing’s ear. “We’re fucking tonight,” he says, and Yixing’s knees really do give out.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>